Harry Potter y el misterio del banco
by Rastel
Summary: respuesta al reto 5 del HArryton "yo no busco problemas, los problemas me buscan a mi". HArry Potter esta siendo juzgado por el tribunal auror,  por unos hechos gravisimos


**Reto #05 **  
**Personages: Harry, Draco**  
**Rating: G**  
**Género: Misterio/humor**  
**Disclaimer:Personajes, de J.K Rowling, yo solo los mareo un poquitín y me hago unas risas a su costa**

**Harry Potter y el misterio del banco**

**SINOPSIS: **Harry Potter esta, nuevamente, sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, en este caso frente al gran tribunal auror y su meteórica carrera dentro de este cuerpo, así como su más que seguro ascenso a Jefe de Aurors, que lo convertirían en la persona más joven en alcanzar tal cargo, penden de un hilo.

¡Y es que el nene no se podía estar quietecito! ¡Leñe! Tenía que meter las narices donde nadie le llamaba.

**Harry Potter y el misterio del banco**

**1ª parte: Siempre con problemas.**

El Jefe de Aurors no estaba nada contento, la superintendente de asuntos internos auror tampoco estaba nada contenta, ninguno de los jefes de cada sector auror estaban, para nada, contentos ¡Joder! Hasta los becarios estaban esperando verlo aparecer para sacarle las tripas con las manos desnudas, ya que eran ellos los que más sufrían las pullas y el tener que escuchar todos los chistes sobre aurors que se contaban en el ministerio cada vez que tenían que hacer recados.

Y es que el cuerpo de aurors estaba, nuevamente, a punto de perder toda su credibilidad y honorabilidad, y ahora la institución más gloriosa del mundo mágico veía su nombre siendo arrastrado por el fango de la vergüenza.

Ninguno de los presentes ignoraba que la oficina de aurors había tenido sus altibajos, a nivel más reciente habían sido incapaces de encontrar, durante siete años seguidos, una mínima pista fiable del mago tenebroso más peligroso de los últimos mil años, mientras que unos putos críos que tan apenas levantaban medio palmo del suelo destrozaban año tras año todos y cada uno de sus planes malignos, convirtiéndolos en el hazmerreír del mundo mágico; en su descargo diremos que un vejete adicto al azúcar les había estado haciendo la cama durante todo este tiempo (¡Dumby esta te la guardamos!). Respecto al hecho de ver usurpado su sitio como un último bastión de protección de la civilización por un grupo de hormonas con patas, bueno todo el mundo sabe que para poner fin a una gran catástrofe se deben sacrificar vírgenes.

Pero la vergüenza que tenían justo ahora no se podía comparar en nada a la anterior.

El responsable de tan gran desastre acaba de entrar por la puerta y, mientras lo observaban avanzar hacia el centro de la sala donde estaba situado el banquillo de los acusados, todos en la sala se preguntaban como, precisamente él, que prometía tanto, que tenía tanto potencial, cuya incorporación al cuerpo había sido visto por los superiores como un reconocimiento al valor de la institución, ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

En realidad ser auror no era muy complicado, solo se tenían que cumplir una serie de sencillos requisitos: carecer de instinto de supervivencia, obedecer las órdenes de la autoridad reconocida sin cuestionarlas y nunca, nunca, pero lo que se dice nunca, ir a pedir ayuda a un inefable, y menos a ese inefable; y había que reconocer que el sujeto cumplía todos los requisitos necesarios para ser un auror.

Mientras Harry Potter con cada paso que daba hacia el centro de la sala recordaba uno a uno los pasos que dio para terminar ser conducido, nuevamente, al banquillo de los condenados, y es que todo comenzó precisamente por culpa de un banco.

**2ª Parte: El banco**

La primera vez que Harry se encontró con el misterioso caso del banco fue durante su instrucción como cadete en la academia de aurors y pensó que debía de tratarse de alguna novatada para los cadetes.

Y es que la situación no podía ser nada más que una broma, una novatada, porqué ¿quien en su sano juicio mandaría vigilar un simple banco?

Pero durante su instrucción como auror y más adelante como oficial auror de bajo rango se encontró a si mismo vigilando el misterioso banco.

Los aurors tienen, entre sus diversas ocupaciones, la vigilancia de diversos puntos que se consideraban vulnerables o posibles objetivos si alguien planeaba un ataque, como por ejemplo el Ministerio. El Caldero Chorreante, los poblados mágicos, los hogares de determinadas personalidades, el acceso a otras instituciones del mundo mágico, áreas de magia inestable,...

Existen tres turnos de vigilancia: el de la mañana, el de la tarde y el de la noche y, por norma general, las destinaciones a puntos de vigilancia no solían variar de un turno a otro salvo caso de alguna alerta de peligro o alguna causa excepcional, en esos casos se solían añadir puntos de vigilancia extra; pero lo más extraño era que con la llegada del turno de noche siempre se añadía un nuevo punto de vigilancia: el banco.

Cuando pregunto a sus superiores el porqué de la vigilancia del banco la respuesta fue de una lógica aplastante: está en la hoja de servicios, es una orden que se debe cumplir y punto, las órdenes son órdenes y están para ser cumplidas, un auror cumple órdenes no las cuestiona.

**3ª Parte: Investigando un gran misterio**

Durante su formación intento investigar un poco por su cuenta, pero pronto llego a la conclusión de que el dichoso banco era la cosa más misteriosa del mundo mágico cuando, incluso recurriendo a las dotes bibliotecarias de Hermione no hayo ni una sola pista mínimamente documentada que le indicara que era el banco y cuál podía ser el poder que tuviera o que era lo que le hacia un potencial punto peligroso.

Solo tenía como fuente de información la rumorología de los cuarteles de los aurors, y estas englobaban las más diversas opiniones.

Así que cuando Harry Potter se vio ascendido a oficial auror con su propio equipo a sus órdenes: compuesto por el cadete Carris y la becaria Du Lac, sin señores oscuros a la vista ni nigromantes, le pareció una buena idea la de desentrañar el misterio del banco por varias razones:

La primera era que el más que nadie sabía que las cosas en apariencia más inofensivas podían ser las más peligrosas.

La segunda era que una de las teorías le hizo albergar la esperanza de poder recuperar a Sirius

La tercera, está más bien según opinión de sus superiores que le estaban juzgando en este momento, porque era un culo de mal asiento.

El caso era que volvía a estar en un equipo de tres, con la ventaja que al ser el jefe al mando, era él el que repartía las funciones y ya no tenía porque verse arrastrado de forma inmisericorde a ninguna biblioteca o archivo por una amiga de pelo enmarañado sino que podía limitarse a mandar a su becaria, Elisa, a los archivos y bibliotecas en busca de información, sin olvidar la principal fuente de información para un auror: la cantina de la academia.

Al cadete Carris le dio un bloc de notas para que realizara trabajo de campo, es decir cada vez que le tocara guardia en el banco tenía que llevar un seguimiento concienzudo de este.

Él por su parte se dedico a investigar las posibles causas de la necesidad de vigilar el banco.

Empezó por las más probables: el banco podía ser un punto geoestratégico desde el cual atacar a la comunidad mágica.

La verdad es que se hallaba en un área muy céntrica, en un parque dentro de los límites de la academia de aurors, y equidistante entre este centro y una fábrica de pociones mágicas especializada en la producción de venenos.

Pero la verdad era que como punto de apoyo para un posible ataque no podía ser más malo, estaba demasiado lejos de las verjas y del muro de la fábrica de pociones. Si bien se hallaba justo en una pequeña vaguada con un par de setos que lo mantenía un tanto oculto a la vista no estaba del todo oculto, y una vez cualquier atacante saliera del abrigo de los setos seria un blanco fácil para cualquier mago mínimamente competente, y en ese caso lo realmente peligrosos serian los setos no el banco con lo que una vez cortados estos el banco seria aun más visible y aun mas inoperativo como punto de apoyo para un ataque.

Así que decidió centrarse en la información recopilada por Elisa Du Lac, sus visitas a archivos y bibliotecas solo obtuvieron el resultado de la obtención de la dirección de un becario en archivística, muy majo, que reviso de cabo a rabo todo el archivo y la biblioteca pero que no consiguió nada, excepto el pagar una cena a Elisa para contarle todos sus progresos.

Mientras su bibliotecario buscaba pistas en las fuentes escritas, la eficiente becaria se dedico a revisar las fuentes orales en la cantina de la academia y en los bares de los alrededores, consiguiendo una interesante agenda repleta de nombres y direcciones interesantes, una preocupante adición a la cerveza de mantequilla y un largo listado de teorías acerca del misterioso banco.

La lista incluía las siguientes teorías:

- la primera era la que más le interesaba Harry, el banco construido con madrea del árbol de la vida, en determinadas condiciones atmosféricas, con la conjunción astral idónea y entre la media noche y las cinco de la madrugada habría un portal al punto de encuentro donde convergen todos los puntos del espacio tiempo. Si aquello era cierto había una posibilidad remota de rescatar a Sirius de la especie de limbo en el que se hallaba.

- Estaba la hipótesis de la arma ultra secreta, según la cual durante la guerra fría entre los magos de Inglaterra y Sealand, se produjo una escalada armamentística, 100 años después se produjo un lento desarme pero se conservo el banco, el arma ultra secreta más poderosa del momento, como medida de seguridad. Como se usaba dicha arma y que hacía era un completo misterio.

- Otra hipótesis era que el banco estaba hechizado y al caer el sol se convertía en una terrible amenaza. Qué tipo de amenaza, quien lo había hechizado y porque y qué clase de hechizo era, nadie tenía ni la menor idea, ahora nadie tenía intención de acercarse a ver en qué consistía esa amenaza.

- Otra variable de la anterior hipótesis era que el banco estaba maldito. Hecho con madera procedente de los escombros de una casa maldita. A medianoche las almas torturadas de las víctimas de la casa maldita se congregaban alrededor del banco, los restos de vasitos de plástico con restos de alcohol probaban que la teoría tenía visos de ser cierta, o que el sistema de limpieza no era tan eficiente como debería.

- El banco era un mago tenebroso metamorfamago que se convirtió en banco y a causa de una maldición no puede recuperar su forma original, pero en cualquier momento puede recuperar su forma, en ese caso hay que buscar al elegido para enfrentarse a tan terrible mal, se trata de una niña nacida de padres bipedestres, entre el 9 y el 15 de enero, en horario no lectivo y que llevaría la marca que aunaba a los principales enemigos de los bancos de jardín, es decir un culo con alas (aquel fue el momento en el que Harry decidió dar un par de días libres a su becaria, con la condición de que no se acercara a ningún bar en las siguientes dos semanas y que durante esos días libres se limitara a beber solo agua).

Los informes del cadete Carris no arrojaron tampoco mucha luz sobre el caso, de entre las miles de notas que tomo el pobre chico, estas se podría resumir en:

8 PM: me coloco junto al banco, el banco es un banco.

8'35 PM: el banco es un banco, con la poca luz que queda puedo especificar que se trata de un banco de estilo Windsor (mi madre es decoradora de exteriores) que necesita urgentemente una capa de pintura

8'45: descubierto un nido de hormigas justo debajo del banco, iniciando investigación sobre posible invasión de hormigas a la academia de aurores.

10 PM: las hormigas no han atacado al mundo humano, hoy es un día glorioso, la paz entre humanos y hormigas sigue en pie, pero no debemos confiarnos, quien sabe que están tramando, son un grupo muy bien organizado.

12 PM: el banco sigue siendo un banco.

1'40 PM: ¿adivine? El banco sigue siendo un banco.

3 AM: la luz ha atraído una pudenta* hace 2 horas y no se ha movido del banco, no parece muy dispuesta a declararnos la guerra pero no bajare la guardia.

3'30 AM: la pudenta sigue mostrándose pacifica y amistosa, parece maja, creo que la llamare Harry

4'47 AM: Harry se va, ¡no te vayas Harry! ¡Vuelve! No me dejes solo.

6'38 AM: ¿le he comentado que en mi familia tenemos tendencia a las varices?

7'45 AM: si estuviera aquí mi novia le pegaría un buen magreo en el banco, entre la pequeña vaguada y los setos nadie nos vería hacer manitas

Estaba claro que la información de sus ayudantes no arrojaba mucha luz sobre el caso así que decidió pasar a la acción

Durante un par de días, aprovechando las guardias de Carris, mientras Morgan vigilaba y le tomaba notas él se dedicaba a aplicar cuantos hechizos reveladores conocía y otros que le paso Hermione con el fin de identificar de que podía tratarse.

Todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

**4ª Parte: Bien, va siendo hora de buscar una ayudita.**

Harry estaba más que frustrado, había usado todo sus conocimientos para lograr desentrañar el misterio, había convertido a una tímida becaria en una asidua a los bares y el cadete Carris, veintiseisava generación de una familia con larga tradición dentro del cuerpo de aurors, había generado una grave crisis existencial y meditaba profundamente la posibilidad de dedicarse a la entomología.

No podía trabajar solo y esta vez ni los conocimientos de Hermione habían servido.

Se necesitaba a un investigador experto, alguien con vastos conocimientos y con experiencia en realizar hechizos muy complicados y de contrarrestarlos en caso de peligro, pero aquello significaba acudir en búsqueda de ayuda de un inefable y ambos cuerpos se llevaban a matar.

Había una guerra soterrada entre ambas instituciones, según los Aurors los Inefables eran un atajo de listillos prepotentes, que habían inventado un lenguaje absurdo para elaborar sus informes con el único objetivo de hacer pasar a los aurors por un grupo de imbéciles. Según los Inefables los Aurors eran un atajo de paletos, con demasiado músculo y poco cerebro que se aprovechaban de todo su trabajo para colgarse luego ellos todas las medallas al cuello, después de que en los Inefables hubieran resuelto el caso en sus laboratorios, y que no comprendían que cuando en un informe alguien escribía: elemento con emanación de altas energías mágicas solicantrianas de magnitud 15 irradiante quería decir, ni más ni menos, que se trataba de un elemento con emanación de altas energías mágicas solicantrianas de magnitud 15 irradiante.

Pero, guerras a parte, Harry necesitaba saber si el banco podía ser realmente una puerta a otros mundos, solo necesitaba un especialista en materiales mágicos utilizados para la creación de objetos mágicos, el problema era que si no quería llamar la atención debería pedirlo como favor personal y solo conocía a un Inefable y no quería pedirle nada a él por nada del mundo.

Así que intento olvidar el misterio.

Pero una serie de acontecimientos, demasiados largo de explicar en este momento y que en caso de ser explicados en realidad solo se comprenderían si ustedes fueran Harry Potter, resumiendo todos aquellos acontecimientos le llevaron a la imperiosa necesidad de resolver el caso del banco, no es que el buscara un problema es que el problema le había caído encima y había que solucionarlo si o si.

Así que no tuvo otra opción que hacerse el encontradizo con Draco Malfoy, aprovecho que tenía que ir a recoger unas pruebas para intentar sondearle.

No fue buena idea.

Nunca es buena idea empezar una conversación con una frase tipo: "¿si quisieras abrir un portal a otras dimensiones que madera es la más adecuada?"

Malfoy le acuso de acusarle de estar intentando abrir una puerta a la dimensión mazmorra, algo que solo haría alguien que estuviera realmente mal de la cabeza.

Le costó Merlín y ayuda tranquilizar al Inefable para que no le denunciara a sus superiores de acoso.

Intento atraer sus simpatías por el lado de picar la curiosidad científica que todo Inefable posee, pero cuando menciono las palabras banco mágico juntas Malfoy se limito a mirlo en plan "muy bien graciosillo, ¿donde está la cámara?"

Y aquello fue lo único que consiguió durante mucho tiempo, después de insistirle un poco Draco accedió a colaborar pero por la simple razón de que "con esta, Potter me deberás una muy, pero que muy gorda".

Harry ya se había hecho a la idea de que trabajas con Malfoy iba a ser muy, pero que muy difícil, pero si había una posibilidad por remota que fuera de recuperar a Sirius soportaría lo que fuera.

Afortunadamente Malfoy y Carris parecieron entenderse a las mil maravillas, básicamente porque los dos se dedicaban a lanzarle puyas sin disimular.

Draco se dedico toda una semana entera a estudiar el banco, tanto de día como de noche, comprobó todas las hipótesis, contrasto la información recogida por Harry y por Morgan, realizo análisis exhaustivos uso hechizos reveladores de alta potencia, recurrió a hechizos que rozaban la ilegalidad, coloco una muñeca con forma humana recubierta con piel humana artificial y una pequeña porción de magia en su interior para simular que un mago se había sentado en el y recoger luego cualquier variación en la pequeña dosis mágica insertada en la muñeca, incluso llego a tocar el banco con un palo largo.

Contrasto y volvió a contrastar datos y finalmente estuvo en condiciones de ofrecer un informe final.

Harry se reunió con él media hora antes del cambio de turno frente al banco con Du Lac y Carris.

La conclusión del informe de más de 50 páginas donde se especificaban todos los análisis e investigaciones realizadas exponía que "indudablemente se hallaban frente a un banco de dos metros de largo por un metro de alto, fabricado en madera de roble, tanto los calvos como el forjado de las patas del mencionado banco eran de hierro compacto, dicho banco fue pintado primeramente en tonos rojizos, pero en posteriores repintadas se opto sucesivamente por el verde oscuro o el blanco roto, con una datación aproximada de hacia finales del siglo XVIII se mantiene en buen estado pero se precisaría un lijado y un repintado para asegurar su conservación"

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

- En absoluto.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que se trata de un simple banco de madera?

- De estilo Windsor para ser más exactos.

- No es posible

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que pueda ser de estilo Tudor?

- Porque el banco se tiene que vigilar todas las noches, se vigila por algo.

- Mira Potter.- Dijo Draco sentándose en el banco justo en el momento en el sonaban las campanadas de la media noche, Harry, su becaria y su cadete dieron un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, pero Draco no fue teletransportado a ningún sitio, ni se abrió ningún campo de fuerza, ni se lo comió el banco, ni se oyó voz alguna que iniciara una cuenta atrás. – Solo es un banco cuyo único defecto es que esta despintado después de años de no poderse acercar nadie a hacer un mínimo de mantenimiento.

- ¿Entonces por qué se vigila? – pregunto Elisa.

- ¿Habéis probado en consultar la fuente original?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- La fuente original, desde cuando se vigila y porque motivo.

**5ª Parte: Encontrando la fuente del misterio.**

Por asombroso que parezca ninguno había pensado en aquello, así que Elisa recupero su contacto con su amigo el becario de archivos y esta vez, buscando en los archivos de ordenanza interna encontró algo, la fecha exacta desde la que se mantuvo bajo vigilancia al banco:

El 17 de abril de 1936.

Pero se trataba de un simple listado de puntos de vigilancia en el que no se especificaba el motivo del porque se debía vigilar el banco, pero la orden venia firmada, había un nombre, alguien a quien preguntar: Emmanuel Prowse, auror retirado.

Los antecedentes familiares de Carris fueron de gran ayuda y su bisabuelo concertó un encuentro entre investigadores y fuente de información.

Emmanuel Prowse resulto ser un ancianito agradable y muy hablador, estuvo encantado de conocer a las nuevas generaciones de aurores, e incluso se alegro de la presencia de un Inefable en su casa, "son los mejores si buscas tener una buena discusión" y pregunto por los cambios y como iba todo y empezó a hablar de sus tiempos y ahí fue el momento en el que Harry decidió que era el momento indicado para resolver el caso finalmente.

- Señor Prowse ¿sabe usted si el 17 de abril de 1936 se produjo algún hecho excepcional?

- Por supuesto que se produjo un hecho excepcional hijo mío, fue mi último día como auror, ese mismo día me jubile y di mis últimas órdenes, incluso organice los últimos turnos de vigilancia.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Bueno si le parece poco cosa el fin de una larga etapa en la vida de un hombre, entonces sí que solo sucedió eso.- dijo molesto el anciano.

- No, disculpe, quiero decir ¿Por qué ordeno vigilar el banco?

- ¿Qué banco?

- El banco del jardín.- dijo Carris.- el que está en un pequeño vado, medio rodeado de arbustos, el banco que se vigila todas las noches.

- ¿Aun estáis vigilando ese banco?- Dijo estupefacto el anciano.- Lo mande vigilar porque se acababa de pintar y las parejas tenían la costumbre de ir a ese banco a hacer manitas.

**Pudenta**: Nombre que recibe en Valencia un tipo de chinche, de color verde que huele mal y que si lo matas huele aun peor.


End file.
